Sangre Azul
by Naomi no Taisho
Summary: Kagome siempre pensó que Inuyasha estaba lejos de ser el apuesto príncipe azul con el que siempre soñó casarse cuando era una niña pequeña... pero esto cambia cuando (gracias al anciano Mioga) aprende un poco mas de la historia familiar de su querido esposo


Sangre Azul

" _Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

 _Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

 **o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o** cambio de escena

 **Capitulo Único**

 **Hola! Aquí con otra historia de Inuyasha XD**

 **La historia de esta vez es un reto que yo (por decirlo de algún modo) me auto-impuse hace tiempo XD . El reto consistía en hacer una historia en la que Kagome se enterara (de algún modo) del linaje principesco de nuestro querido Inuyasha xD.**

 **La inspiración para esta one-shot me vino cuando lei algunos fanfics en ingles en los que Kagome mencionaba o pensaba que Inuyasha era mas como un escudero que un príncipe y yo en mi mente decía "Oh si supieras XD"**

 **Si porque seguramente varias se habrán dado cuenta que, al ser Izayoi una princesa y el padre de Inuyasha una especie de Lord, entonces Inuyasha es técnicamente un príncipe!**

 **Por varios días me quede pensando "¿como reaccionaria Kagome con esta información?" y así fue como nació este fic**

 **Claro, a la final no pude hacer mucho con la idea y por eso salio cortito pero igual espero que les guste...**

* * *

Cuando era una niña pequeña de alrededor de 4 años, Kagome Higurashi al igual que varias niñas soñaba con que su futuro esposo fuera un apuesto príncipe que la protegiera y amara por siempre y que la llevara a vivir con él a un hermoso castillo, como en las historias de su programa favorito "Gurimu Meisaku Gekijou" el cual solía ver todos los viernes después de la primaria.

Por eso si su yo de cuatro años apareciera de repente y viera lo que le deparaba para el futuro, seguramente estaría muy decepcionada. Porque si bien su esposo era apuesto, la amaba y estaba más que dispuesto a dar su vida por ella… Inuyasha estaba lejos de ser el príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas con el que soñaba de niña.

O... eso era lo que pensaba…

Era lo que pensaba hasta que se entero (gracias al anciano Mioga) de un pequeño dato relacionado con la familia de Inuyasha. Todo ocurrió una tarde en la que su esposo desapareció de la aldea sin dejar rastros…

Justo en el momento en que iba a comenzar a preocuparse, el anciano Mioga apareció y después de intercambiar algunas palabras entre ellos, la pulga revelo que probablemente Inuyasha se encontraba dejando flores en la tumba de su madre ya que era el aniversario de su muerte.

Oír aquello la tomo por sorpresa, y además de enternecérsele el corazón, también volvió a despertar en ella aquella curiosidad que algunas veces tenia sobre la mujer que le dio la vida a su amado.

Debido a que Inuyasha no hablaba nunca sobre su madre, la información que tenía sobre la mujer era prácticamente nula. Y como en estos momentos él no se encontraba, decidió que era una buena oportunidad para preguntarle a la pulga youkai…

\- Oh, la madre del amo Inuyasha era la princesa más bella de todas… - comenzó a relatar el viejo Mioga – Además de tener una sangre deliciosa también era muy dulce y gentil…

\- ¿Uh? ¿Princesa? – inquirió Kagome

\- Si – asintió la pulga – La señorita Izayoi era la hija única de un anciano terrateniente…

Y entonces el anciano Mioga le conto la historia del padre y la madre de Inuyasha. Desde cómo se conocieron en un bosque después de que Inu no Taisho cayera inconsciente después de una brutal batalla e Izayoi lo llevara a escondidas a su habitación para curarlo, hasta la parte en la que el youkai dio su vida para salvar a su esposa y a su hijo recién nacido…

Kagome escucho todo atentamente sin querer perderse ningún detalle.

Cuando Inuyasha finalmente apareció, entrando al interior de la cabaña cargando detrás de él una cesta rebosante de varios animales recién cazados y verduras (en resumen, la cena) la pulga paro de hablar y se escondió tras Kagome la cual se comporto con total naturalidad saludando al chico de orejas de perro con una sonrisa cariñosa.

\- Bienvenido – dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie para recibir a su esposo

\- Hola… - musito el muchacho. Entonces los ojos dorados se entrecerraron cuando noto la presencia de la pulga - ¿Anciano Mioga?

Esa noche mientras cocinaba, la joven sacerdotisa no pudo evitar pensar una y otra vez en la historia de amor que le conto el anciano Mioga. La historia parecía más algo sacado de un cuento de hadas que de una historia real (aunque claro, hablábamos de la época feudal, así que esto no era muy extraño)…

\- _"Entonces la madre de una Inuyasha era una princesa" "Bueno, si lo pienso bien no debería sorprenderme tanto…"_ – pensó Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa mientras revolvía en con una cucharilla de madera una sopa de verduras y al mismo tiempo recordaba la apariencia que adopto La Mujer Sin Rostro cuando se hizo pasar por Izayoi

Miro por encima de la cazuela donde cocinaba, echándole un vistazo a Inuyasha el cual se encontraba descansando en su típica posición (piernas cruzadas, manos dentro del haori con colmillo de acero entre sus brazos) con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados esperando su comida, y entonces, dentro del cerebro de Kagome algo hizo clic y se quedo congelada con la cuchara en la mano…

\- _"Espera un momento…"_ – Los ojos de Kagome se abrían como platos al mismo tiempo que una expresión de incredulidad aparecía en su rostro– _"Si la madre de Inuyasha era una princesa y su padre era una especie de príncipe entre los youkais… entonces… " "Inuyasha es..."_

\- ¿Uh? – Inuyasha abrió los ojos y entonces una gotita apareció detrás de su cabeza al ver a Kagome mirándolo boquiabierta como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve - ¿Qu-Que pasa?

Mientras tanto, en el interior de Kagome, la niña interna de la sacerdotisa (una adorable pequeñita de cuatro años con el cabello corto atado en un lazo y un vestido rosa) celebra dando saltitos porque estaba casada con un príncipe…

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones: Gurimu Meisaku Gekijou es la romanizacion japonesa del titulo del programa de anime "Cuentos de los hermanos Grimm". Este es un anime muy lindo (que recomiendo mucho si le gustan los cuentos de hada y el anime) cuyos capitulos son adaptaciones de varios cuentos de hadas conocidos y otros no muy conocidos (como barba azul). Es una serie de anime antigua así que probablemente mas de uno la vio alguna vez por la Tv cuando era niño/a**


End file.
